


Absolutely

by insertfandomjoke



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: Virgil asks Patton on a date - well, tries to.





	Absolutely

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my friend! He's @samsiies on Tumblr.

“ _Why,”_ Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “do you want me to conjure a puppy?”

“I just do!” Virgil insisted, sitting on Logan’s bed while the other was at his desk.

Logan had been finishing up a _very_ important schedule when Virgil had knocked hesitantly on the door. Logan called for him to come in and Virgil blurted out “I-need-a-puppy!” as soon as he had entered.

 _“Please,_ ” Virgil practically begged.

Logan knew that he was going to give in, but he still drew it out, secretly thankful for an excuse to take a break. “Why don’t you ask Roman? He creates the best dogs and he can do it with a snap of his fingers,” he pointed out.

“He’d ask too many questions.”

“What makes you think I won’t?”

Virgil rolled his eyes impatiently. “Because it’s important and you don’t like wasting time. Please?” He tried again. Logan didn’t respond. “C’mon, I don’t have all day. Do you want me to go all weird in your room? What if I _die_ and it’s all your fault?!”

Logan clucked his tongue. “I know we’re all technically the same person but I swear you’re a little too much like Roman sometimes.”

Virgil gasped. “You take that back!”

The side didn’t. Instead, he conjured the puppy to distract Virgil from realising this.

“Thank you, Logan!” He scooped up the animal and hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Logan stared at the door for a while, trying to figure out what on earth Virgil was up to before deciding it was probably best he didn’t know.

-

Virgil changed his grip on the dog and shifted from foot to foot as he stood outside Patton’s door. He hadn’t even knocked yet – he was too nervous too. What if Patton didn’t like what he had planned? What if Patton wanted some alone time and Virgil ended up annoying him? What if Patton wasn’t even _in_ his room? God, that would make Virgil look like an idiot, which was a perfectly good reason to back out now.

He swivelled on his foot and was about to take off down the hallway when Roman appeared and pushed him back towards Patton’s room.

“I don’t know what you’re going to do, but by the looks of it, Logan will owe me fifty bucks by the end of the night so you better not flee, got it?” the prince asked, then disappeared without an answer.

Virgil would call him back to question him further, but then Patton’s door opened and out stepped the side himself, dressed in his usual blue shirt but with jeans and a jacket thrown over the top. Dangling from around his neck was a deep blue scarf. Virgil gulped as he took it in. _It was now or never._

“Patton, you look- I mean, I was wondering- well, not that you don’t look nice but I meant to say –“

“Is that a puppy?!” Patton squealed, cutting off Virgil’s ramble.

The anxious side had never been more thankful for being cut off. Virgil breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. “Yeah, I was thinking that we could go to the park and have a picnic, but only if you want because if you don’t we could just stay here even though I got Roman to make the park already – not that I’m trying to guilt you or anything, I’m just saying that if you _want_ to, it’s an option –“

“Virgil, are you trying to ask me on a date?” Patton asked and Virgil spluttered, flushing bright red.

“I mean,” he coughed, “what would you say if I was?”

Patton grinned. “I’d say that Roman was right.” Virgil looked up, bewildered. “He _told_ me it was a date and then ransacked my room to dress me up appropriately. He also said something about a bet?”

“Well then, Patton Sanders, will you go on a date with me and this adorable puppy?”

“Absolutely.”

-

Logic had left his room for coffee when he saw them. Patton and Virgil popped up in the living room as he was in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil. They were giggling over something as the dog licked their faces. Then they paused, and Logan wondered if they knew he was there.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Patton breathed out so quietly Logan almost missed it.

Virgil set the dog down and asked, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

It was Patton who made the first move and it was Patton who ended the kiss, pulling away despite Virgil leaning into him more. “I’m really glad you asked me out,” the moral side said, and Logan banged his fist on the counter.

 _“God damn it, Virgil!”_ he yelled, startling both of them. “Couldn’t you have held out just a _little_ longer? And Patton, I’m disappointed in you. Sure, you kiss him first but you don’t _ask him out_ first?! Do you know how much money I owe Roman now?” He turned back to making his coffee now that the water was boiled, leaving it black like his mood.

The other two watched him, stunned, before bursting out laughing. Logan ignored them as he fished around in his pocket and pulled out a $50 note. He held it in his hand off to the side and without anyone summoning him, Roman appeared, grabbed the money and sunk down again, but not before they all saw the massive smirk he was wearing.


End file.
